Difficulties
by RiseAfterFalling
Summary: He met her. She met him. He's making some moves. She's playing hard to get. Then one day, something happens. Something really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's finally summer break! Omg yes! I'm so excited! More writing and more squealing about hot celebrities-

Anywayss, the way I thought of this story was my life mixed in with some imagination! I hope you all like it! :)

I suck at writing so if you guys see an error somewhere, please do review or PM me so I could fix it!:

Summary:

He met her. She met him. He's making some moves. She's playing hard to get. Then one day, something happens. Something really bad.

* * *

**Difficulties**

**Chapter 1**

_"Yesterday was ashes. Tomorrow are logs. Only today, does the fire burn brightly."_

* * *

With her phone in your hand and ear buds in her ears, she walked to school.

Passing by a group of squealing girls, Mikan put the volume of her phone more louder. But unfortunately, she heard a small fraction of their conversation.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear that Natsume.."

Then the rest was unheard because of her music.

_'Ugh.'_ She thought in frustration. "Annoying idiots." She muttered. But she thought otherwise, _'Natsume Hyuuga huh?'_

That name was famous all around school and was the main topic for 3 weeks straight.

Apparently, he's coming to our school today. God knows why a famous and handsome guy like him wants to come to this shitty school.

Judging by the huge cows in front of the school gates.

_'Oops. I mean crowds.'_

Squealing girls, shy girls, sassy girls.. You name it. Every girl in the school was out there.

...

Except her.

"Natsume Hyugga.." She read from the website on her phone. "Son of the Hyuuga Corp. Soon to be president of the Corp. Blah, blah, blah.." She kept on scrolling down. Then she stopped at 'SHOCKING NEWS'

Interested, she allowed her thumb to stop moving on the screen and she read,

_'Natsume Hyuuga in a fight with the president of the Hyuuga Corp.'_

Below was a picture of him fighting with his dad. His mouth was open as if he was shouting, with an angry expression on his face.

"It seems like he just wants a normal life.." she read to herself slowly.

"Tch. Normal life?" She said in a blunt tone, while shutting off her phone because she was entering the school entrance.

"Bullshit."

* * *

She walked to her classroom and put down her binder on her assigned seat before heading to the roof. Walking up the stairs, she thought of the missing dog poster that was just by her.

"Hmm.. Should I help?" She murmured to herself. Then she looked around for anyone around her and when there wasn't she gave a flick of her hand, then the piece of paper floated towards her and she grabbed it. Mikan saved the number to her contacts before heading back upstairs.

Only to find someone there too.

She sighed.

Forcing a smile on her face even though she was in a bad mood, she walked to him and stood next to the stranger.

"Hi!" She said in a happy voice.

He looked at her before looking back at the view in front of him. "Go away."

Then almost immediatly, her fake smile disappeared and she said with a bored tone before turning and leaning on the metal bars, "Tch. I bet you don't have any friends."

She glanced at him and their eyes connected.

She looked away while saying. "That's why you're up here by yourself."

He looked angry and Mikan congratulated herself with a smirk.

"Do you know who I am? I am Natsume Hyuuga!" He said with an ugly red blush on his face. "Soon to be president of the Hyuuga Corps! Keep talking to me like that and I will have you banished from this country!"

_'What the fuck. So effing dramatic.'_

She was a bit surprised at first but she didn't show it as she looked at his physical features. He did, indeed, look like the boy she last saw on the picture. Then she smirked to herself before saying, "Well hello. My name is Mikan Sakura."

* * *

"Class. Please welcome Natsume Hyuuga."

And then hell began for the poor disguised girl.

"NATSUME-SAMAAA!" All the girls squealed.

He smirked as he said, "Well.. You all already know my name.."

More girls squealed and blushed while Mikan put her head down on her desk with a loud thunk.

The teacher cleared his throat and said, "Hyuuga-san, you could sit next to.. uhh.." He hesitated, avoiding the desperate fan girls until his eyes reached the girl in turmoil. "Sakura-san.."

Mikan sat up slowly. "Na..Nani?!" She groaned.

The teacher said, "Sakura-san! Can you please-"

"No problem." Natsume said, heading towards her with a smirk. "I know who she is."

People whispered all around Mikan as she slumped in her seat.

"Damn that lucky Sakura."

"God. I know right?!"

Then she sat up in confidence.

_'I am Mikan Sakura Yukihara._

**_Yukiharas don't slouch.'_**

* * *

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Frustrated, she whipped around, and brushed her amber hair from her eyes.

"Can you stop?" She cried out quietly.

He grinned. "Stop what?"

Poke. Pok-

She grabbed her finger and held it tight.

He raised an eyebrow. "I never toke you the type to hold people's- Ow!"

She dug her fingernails in the poor finger.

"Ow! Ow! Geez, woman!"

She dug it in more. "Do me a favor."

"What the hell do you want?" He groaned in pain.

"Stop poking me."

"Okay! Okay!"

Then she let go, and his finger had nail imprints on them.

"God damn. He muttered. "Violent much?"

Then she lifted her leg and placed it on his chair.

Natsume noticing her foot when he looked down, faced her again and said, "Get your foot off my-"

Mikan kicked him in the groin.

He screamed.

* * *

Alright.. That was kinda short.. Sorry! But I'm just a little tired so I guess this is the first chapter! Thank you all for reading this!

And by the way, she was facing across from him on the last part. Just for people who was confused ehe.

~Estelle

* * *

**5/29/14**


	2. Chapter 2 The start of a new friendship?

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But my friend recommended the anime **Black Butler** to me.

You all are probably like, "What the heck? I finished that anime 500 years ago!" Or , "What the flip is that"

I know, I know, I'm a very late person. Like yesterday I was like, Justin Beiber and Selena Gomez are going out?! What the fu-

See? Late. I'm late. So late.

Anyways, I finally wrote down a chapter and I'm so happy!

BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE A ROOM WITHOUT A-

* * *

**Difficulties**

**Chapter 2**

_"I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side."_

_-Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha)_

* * *

"Hey Mikan!" A familiar voice rang out.

Mikan looked up while brushing back some stray hairs. She held up a peace sign. "Yo. What's up?"

"_Everything_ is!" Her voice was dreamy as she sat across from Mikan.

Before she could reply, Anna said, "Natsume Hyuuga bumped into me in the hallways!" She left the part when he didn't help her up.

"Oh." Mikan said while munching on her delicious apple. "Really?"

"Yes!" She squealed. "He didn't help me pick up my stuff but just the fact he touched me.." She sighed in happiness.

Mikan sighed. "You're lovesick Anna. What happened to Koko?"

"What?" Anna asked innocently. "I can't like two guys at once?"

"Uh.. sure.. I guess.."

Then Sumire came, running towards us.

"NATSUME-SAMA GAVE ME HIS PENCIL!" She yelling, causing a few people near is to glare at her.

_'Good grief.' _Mikan thought.

Sumire held out her hand and there it was.

A pencil without an eraser. Scratches all over it.

_'Hell, I could get a better looking pencil than that for 50 freaking cents.' _Mikan thought.

"Well Sumire." Anna said hotly. "I _touched_ him."

Sumire looked bewildered. "You did _what_?!"

"That's right." Anna said while smirking. "I touched him."

Then they got in this weird fight about Natsume and Cupid.

She walked outside to get out of the loud nonsense and sat on a bench.

Pulling out her phone, she put her white ear buds in her ears. Then started humming along.

After what seemed to be forever, someone pulled out her right ear bud.

"What the fu- Hey!" She whirled around to meet the rude person, but she was greeted by red eyes. .

Glancing down at his hand, she swiftly took her ear bud back and went back to her normal position. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just bored."

Mikan raised an eyebrow at this. _'Bored? He could be making out with a girl right now if he wants to!'_

His eyes wandered to an ice-cream stand and he asked, "Hey, want some ice-cream?"

She laughed. "Are you treating me?"

His eyes seemed to widen at her laugh. "Sure? Why not?"

Mikan's eyes seemed to shine as she said, "Last time I checked, you were trying to banish me from Japan!"

Natsume had a small tint on his cheeks when he saw her unusual happiness.

"Uh.. What flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Okay.. Be right back." He walked away, muttering, "Hyuuga! Get a hold of yourself! God damn it!" He bonked his head a couple times.

Mikan blinked and giggled before stopping herself. "What.. What's going on? That was the first time I smiled in like, 3 weeks! Oh goodness." She sighed.

* * *

"Hey there beautiful!" A tall lean body loomed over her. "Want to go back inside? I know a place where we can be.." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Alone.."

She glanced at him before she looked back up to the sky. "No." She gave him a smirk. "Name's Mikan Sakura. And I'm not interested." She was almost tempted to say the missing last name.

"Ohhh." He crouched down, trying to have eye-to-eye contact with her. "You're a little feisty! I like your kind of girls too."

Mikan twitched. '_Am I supposed to be labeled as a specimen?'_

"Yo Andou."

The man called Andou whirled around and said, "Wasssup bro?"

Natsume ignored him and handed Mikan her ice-cream, which she received gratefully.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you two-?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Touch the idiot and die.." A girl with amethyst hair appeared. "..Because she has the 'idiot virus.'"

Mikan stood up in shock. "Hotaru!" She ran to her and gave her a giant hug which Hotaru received. "How was your trip?"

"It was okay." Then Hotaru pulled away and said, "Try not to be on your phone too much."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Stalker."

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Tsubasa an Natsume watched the interesting scene, while Mikan flew across the yard.

Breaking the silence, Natsume said, "Back off from her. I'm.. trying something."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually serious about her or are you going to play around wit her like you do to the other girls?"

Natsume shrugged. "I'm still getting around her. Seems like she never has fallen in love before."

That, Mikan heard, and she grit her teeth. Memories came up as she tried to push it away.

Tsubasa smirked. "Then you will be her first one."

_'No.. He's not.. My first..' _

Natsume shrugged again. "If she accepts."

"Of course she would! You're the great Natsume Hyuuga! Why wouldn't she?"

Natsume shrugged. "She's special. Not like the rest of the girls. She's not.." Natsume struggled with the word.

"Falling for your charms?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Sure I guess. Like the others are only going after me because of my looks, the money and other shit. Mikan likes me for.. me."

Tsubasa gave a low whistle. "Dammnn. You fell for her hard."

Natsume smirked. "Guess so. But like I said, I'm still testing. Just playing around with her for now."

Mikan clenched her fists.

Then the bell rang.

"Bye Hotaru." Without waiting for a response, she rushed to the bathrooms to catch her breath.

"I will show him that I won't fall for his tricks. I will never." She murmured while leaning over the sink. She looked up and Mikan looked at herself in the eye. "I will never fall in love with someone like him." She flipped her hair while walking to the door. "Especially not him."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
